<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"What?" by Mcdanno_raf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024268">"What?"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdanno_raf/pseuds/Mcdanno_raf'>Mcdanno_raf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie thinks buck is hot, First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcdanno_raf/pseuds/Mcdanno_raf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck: Is it hot in here or is it just me?<br/>Eddie: It's you.<br/>Buck: What?<br/>Eddie: What?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"What?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt generator made me do it. enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is it hot in here or is it just me?” Buck asks in all Buck glory as per usual making everyone groan. In his defense it really feels extra hot today. </p><p>“It’s you” Eddie, his best friend who he’s been crushing for pretty much 3 years now answers. What? </p><p>“What?” He’s trying real hard (and failing) not to blush right now, especially cuz the whole team is looking at them right now. </p><p>“What?” Eddie asks baack, blushing even harder than Evan. </p><p>No one says anything for a solid minute and its awkward, then they have na emergency and Buck tries not to feel good about the fact that someone needs their help. </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>“So.... you think I’m hot?” It’s much later in the day, their shift is over, and they’re currently in Eddie’s leaving room drinking a few beers. Eddie groans, he was hoping Buck didn’t remember that or that we would, at least, not mention it. He was wrong. </p><p>“Buck.. Everyone thinks you’re hot, move on, it’s not a big deal” he says in a joking matter but trying to brush it off and end the conversation. Of course he thinks Buck is hot, have you looked at him? But that’s not even the half of it, Evan is much more than his looks, even though he doesn’t realize it or give himself enough credit. Buck his the kindest human Eddie has ever had the chance to meet, Buck loves his family with everything he has and doesn’t have, it amazes Eddie, he appreciates his best friend so much, to the point one day he looked to him and didn’t see just a best friend anymore... Eddie has struggled with a lot of things throughout his whole life, he never thought his sexuality would be one of them but then he met Evan and here they are. He’s thought about just letting it all, admit he’s in love with him, best case scenario he would love him back, but then there’s na infitne other one’s where he doesn’t and he loses the second most important person in his and his kid’s life and he really can’t have that happening. So he doesn’t say a word, and he had managed just fine until this morning where he had said to anyone that wanted to hear that he thought that Buck was hot, which leads him to right now. </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------- </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well I’m not talking to everyone right now, I’m talking to you, that’s what I care about” and Buck doesn’t know if it’s the beer in his system talking, even though he hasn’t really drank that much, or just the fact that he’s tired of him and Eddie dancing around this thing they have for far too long, but he gets into Eddie’s personal space, right in front of him, chests almost touching </p><p>“What are you doing?” Eddie asks a bit breathless. </p><p>“I’m not sure, tell me to stop” Buck’s a bit breathless himself. He’s about to do it, he’s gonna kiss his best friend and this can change everything, so he waits for Eddie to tell him to stop but he never does. Instead he looks right at Buck’s eyes and nods. All caution is out the window and Buck kisses him, and its not a simple and cute kiss, in this kiss there’s 3 years of sexual tension and unsaid feelings being trasmited, it’s everything, it’s messy, it’s clearly not perfect, but somehow it still is. </p><p> </p><p>Buck knows they’ll have to talk about this but for now they’re just enjoying the moment. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>